The Impossible
by YesterdaysFuturesMemories
Summary: Full Summary Inside – Post Journeys End When Rose ended up in the parallel world, The Doctor was left to bring up their nine year old daughter, Matilda. 8 years and 2 companions later, The Doctor finds himself with Rose again but when the Duplicate Doctor is created, what else can he do but give his daughter the family she'd always wanted. But Mattie never wanted this life...


**A/N****: Full Summary – **

**When Rose ended up in the parallel world, The Doctor was left to bring up their nine year old daughter, Matilda. 8 years and 2 companions later, The Doctor finds himself with Rose again but when the Duplicate Doctor is created, what else can he do but give his daughter the family she'd always wanted and a life without danger. **

**Turns out – Matilda never wanted this life, not without her Dad. Rose and the newly named John Smith, make better friends than lovers and when Matilda finds Rose sobbing, she knows what she has to do. **

**She'll do the impossible for a second time. **

**She'll cross the void, she'll find her Dad and she'll bring him to her Mum. **

**But nothing is ever as easy as it seems. **

Chapter One

_The Loss_

I had thought that if I closed my eyes and go to sleep then I might wake up and realise that everything which had just happened would have just been a dream. But of course I had been wrong, stuff like that of course only happened in fairytales which my life was not.

How could he have thought that this would be good for me, I couldn't cope with the thought of this domestic life that now lay ahead of me. I couldn't do domestic; I had never known how to be domestic. 17 years of age and I had never lived in a house with carpets and a watering can. I know that dad had tried, once Mum was gone, to make my life as human as possible. But who wants a mundane human life, when you've got whole new worlds to see, lost civilisations to find, and any period in the whole of universe to relive. No-one does.

I was-am his daughter, the daughter of the oncoming storm, The Doctor. I thought I was different; different from the rest of his "Companies" because I was his blood, but I was clearly wrong and so was my thoughts on his unconditional love for my Mother; Rose Marion Tyler, because he left her here too, on this god forsaken parallel world, with his duplicate. His clone.

"_You're back home now" The Doctor said,_

"_What!" I exclaimed, Back home? What could he possibly mean by back home._

"_No but I spent all that time trying to get back to the two of you, I'm not going back now" Mum stated, _

"_But you've got to, because we saved the universe, but at cost, and that cost is him" he said, "He destroyed the daleks, he committed genocide, he's too dangerous to be left on his own"_

"_You made me" The duplicate said,_

"_Exactly you were born in battle, full of blood and anger and revenge. Remind you of someone?" Dad asked "That's me when we first met, and you made me better. Now you can do the same for him"_

"_You can't honestly be serious" I said "You're not thinking straight, you're going to purposely split me up from my own Mother"_

"_No" He said his face blank._

"_Well what are you going to do then?" I asked angrily. _

_But as I saw the words creep upon his lips, I realised what he was about to do. _

"_No, no way, not in a million years, I'm not staying here, not without you" I stated. _

"_But don't you see, you will be with him" Donna said, "Tell her" _

_The Duplicated Doctor took my hand, "I'm him, but like you I'm part Timelord, part human, I have the same thoughts and the same memories, as he does only we can finally be a family, me, you and your Mum, If that's what you both want" _

"_But" I said_

"_It's how it should be, The Doctor, Rose and Mattie, a family" Dad said. _

"_But, but" I stammered._

"_It's what you've always wanted Matilda" Dad stated. _

"_You have?" Mum asked._

_And for a moment I let my guard slip, turning to face my Mum and this duplicate of Dad. _

"_Of course I do" I said, "I want to go for family meals, I want to have parties, and go to prom, I want you take me shopping like you use too, when you use to force Dad to take us to that planet which was just one big shopping mall, I want to..." _

_The sound of the Tardis door shutting broke my sentimental path. _

"_No!" I cried, turning on my heels, running towards the Tardis which had begun to dematerialise. "No, no, no" _

_The tears had begun to sting my eyes, and make a torrent down my face; I felt someone's arms around my waist, hushing me. It was him, his duplicate. I tried to fight against his grip, as the Tardis disappeared from my sight for the last time. _

"_YOU BASTARD!" I shouted to the empty space. I ceased my fight against the duplicate grip, sobbing in his arms. _

Like I said, I never wanted to live this mundane life; for a second I had thought about it, going shopping, doing all the Mother and daughter things. But I wanted nothing more in this world than my Dad, my real one, while we run across the universe saving lives.

Now I was sat sandwiched between my Mum and the duplicate, in the back of Pete's old jeep as we travelled back to Norway. My eyes were still puffy from crying but I had finally subsided and turned into silence.

"I need a name" The Duplicate said, breaking the silence.

I just stared at him.

"Well I can't be known as The Duplicate or The Doctor, not even Donna" He chuckled, trying to attempt to lighten the mood.

Mum smiled, "What about John?"

"John, like the name I always use to use, John Smith" He said, rolling the name along his tongue, "I like it"

"John smith it is then" Mum smiled, "Getting your birth certificate, passport and National Insurance number will be easy through Torchwood."

"That's good" John said.

"Wait till you see the house" Mum gushed, trying to make light of things, "You can decorate your own room Mattie"

I smiled, trying to make her feel more comfortable.

"And we can go shopping and get you some new clothes and a phone, we'll have to enrol you in college, what would you like to do? You can choose 4 courses" she rambled, " though I bet you'd be able to do 5, you was such a clever girl when you were younger, or you could take something fun like art or P.E, whatever you want to do, or you could get a job at Torchwood or-"

"SHUT UP"I shouted, "Will you just shut up"

The car fell silent.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

"No, it was me. I'm being too full on" She said, "I know how you feel, I've been there before, and I guess I'm just excited to have my daughter back"

"I'm excited to have my Mum back too" I smiled.


End file.
